


The Malfoy Blood Curse

by dlmalfoys



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Linny - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blood Curse, Blood-curse, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, M/M, Professor Harry, Professor Harry Potter, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlmalfoys/pseuds/dlmalfoys
Summary: Post-War, Harry and Draco are in their 30's and happily married, with a twelve-year-old daughter, Rosie Luna Malfoy-Potter - named after Draco's grandmother's maiden name and Remus Lupin (Moony). She is in her second year of Hogwarts and is showing amazing progress in all her classes, but potions especially. Draco claims she's taking after him - Draco is a world-famous healer, he travels the world, teaching and aiding in hospitals. He's currently in France, teaching a week of lectures at Beauxbatons school. Harry disagrees, claims that when she begins her DADA lessons, she'll be top of the class - Harry is Hogwarts' DADA professor. Rosie was a gorgeous girl, very very small, with the prettiest white hair and these gorgeous green eyes. She has Potter's terrible eyesight, too. Something she got from Draco's bloodline, however, was much more consequential. She has a blood curse. It had always been dormant, right up until she was eight. Draco was the only healer in Europe able to relieve her of the pain. It hadn't been active since. Not until last week, just as Draco left for France and they returned to Hogwarts after Christmas break, Rosie has fallen unwell.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, linny - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	The Malfoy Blood Curse

Post-War, Harry and Draco are in their 30's and happily married, with a twelve-year-old daughter, Rosie Luna Malfoy-Potter - named after Draco's grandmother's maiden name and Remus Lupin (Moony). She is in her second year of Hogwarts and is showing amazing progress in all her classes, but potions especially. Draco claims she's taking after him - Draco is a world-famous healer, he travels the world, teaching and aiding in hospitals. He's currently in France, teaching a week of lectures at Beauxbatons school. Harry disagrees, claims that when she begins her DADA lessons, she'll be top of the class - Harry is Hogwarts' DADA professor. Rosie was a gorgeous girl, very very small, with the prettiest white hair and these gorgeous green eyes. She has Potter's terrible eyesight, too. Something she got from Draco's bloodline, however, was much more consequential. She has a blood curse. It had always been dormant, right up until she was eight. Draco was the only healer in Europe able to relieve her of the pain. It hadn't been active since. Not until last week, just as Draco left for France and they returned to Hogwarts after Christmas break, Rosie has fallen unwell.

It was around ten at night, when things started getting worse, Rosie knew she had to get to her father. So, she took her father's invisibility cloak and snuck out of the common room. She managed to avoid Mrs Norris, and reached Harry's classroom just in time, as the tears started to slip down her moonlight pale cheeks. She slipped inside his classroom, and headed up the stairs to his living quarters, gently knocking on the door, "Daddy?" She quietly called out, slipping off the cloak and clutching it to her chest.

Harry was bent over his desk, focused entirely on this one paper. Whatever this poor first year had tried to write, was beyond him. Must've been a changing ink. The letters floated around on the page, and Harry wasn't sure if it was the migraine that was coming on or some sort of prank paper. A knock at the door startled him, glancing back at it. That voice. He was pulling the door open in an instant, reaching out to pull his daughter in. She was pale and the bags under her eyes had gotten darker. "Rosie, you know you can't be wandering about at this hour.." Harry brushed back a thick lock of hair away from her face, examining her. "Oh, Love.."

Rosie was quick to hug her father with everything in her as she burst into quiet sobs. Her body was icy cold to the touch, it was painful to touch her hands, bare skin, she was cold. She looked terrible, looking up towards Harry as he tucked her hair back behind her ear, tears streaming down as she choked out quiet little sobs, "I'm not feeling well daddy," she whispered as if that wasn't already heartbreakingly obvious, "can I stay with you tonight?"

"Oh, of course, you can, my love. Of course. Come here." Even though his daughter was now 12, almost 13, and very much growing up, he couldn't help it. He scooped her up into his arms and held the shaking girl tightly to his chest. It always scared him, seeing her this way, ever since she was a wee one. "You know, your Father left some treatment, in case, let's go...let's go find it, hm?"

Rosie was quick to nod her head, wrapping her legs around Harry's torso as he rests her head on his shoulder, still clutching his invisibility blanket close to her chest, "feel worse tonight daddy, this afternoon was horrible, I was sick after dinner again, still not feeling well..." She tried her hardest to explain how she was feeling, but she was just rambling on and on at this point. She'd been off all week, but while the curse had been active, it hadn't been aggressive, until tonight.

Harry pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head as he carried her to his bedroom, letting her drop to the bed and taking the invisibility cloak from her. All the things this damn cloak had seen. "You okay, Little Dragon?" He asked, pulling the blanket up around her. He needed Draco. God, look at her. She looked sick, in pain, and he was horrid at any sort of healing spell. If he messed this up, he didn't know how much salve they had left for this. "I'm..I'll get you some warm cider, alright? You stay right here. Get nice and warm. Take deep breaths." He instructed, backing out of the room slowly and pulling the pendant from around his neck. He snapped one of the beads in half, and it lit up in his hand, an iridescent purple powder. "We need you." He whispered into the powder, before blowing it off his hands into the air. It evaporated, but the message was there. An emergency contact capsule. Any minute now, Draco would be getting word through a similar glowing pendant on a chain around his neck. If he was wearing it.  
Harry made sure the fire was stoked, and poured a hot glass of cider for Rosie, carrying it in slowly. "Alright. Here's this. Now you tell me. What hurts, love?"

Rosie slowly sat back up in bed, she'd wrapped one of Harry's blankets around her tiny body as she gently reached out for the warm cider, "everything, daddy, all achy, all over." She tried to explain, "my tummy is still feeling icky daddy, really really don't feel well, couldn't keep anything down today. Went to all my classes though." She quietly promised, not drinking the cider, she was just holding it dangerously close to desperately try to warm herself up. A message soon came back from Draco, it sounded panicked, 'I can't until tomorrow evening, treating a badly injured student who needs nerve fusion, looks like they're going to end up paralysed, I need to stay, I'm their only hope, what's going on?'. Rosie frowned softly as she looked up towards Harry, "is daddy okay? Whats happened daddy?" She asked quickly, wondering what on earth had happened at Beauxbatons, although she could guess a student had had a run-in with one of their dragons.

Draco's voice came through and Harry's stomach flipped. He always hated interrupting his husband's work, especially when it came to caring for Rosie. The one thing he felt like he should be able to do, as a father. "Daddy's fine, love. I just sent a Carrier Powder to let him know you were gonna stay the night with me. He's probably just focused. You wanna send one back to him with me?" Harry took another bead off and passed it to her with a reassuring smile as he picked up his wand from the nightstand. "Accio Rosie's treatment." He flicked his wrist and the bottom drawer flew open, a brown bag flying up into his lap. He tried to keep the half-smile on his face, as he opened it up. Needles. Salve. Little chewable tablets. A bunch of things Draco had whipped up to try and keep this under control.

Rosie was busy sending her daddy a message back, telling him how much she loved him, rambling away endlessly honestly, she was in tears all over again by the end of it, little fists rubbing at her eyes as she quietly cried, "w-want daddy..." She whispered out shakily, coughing out these heartbreaking little sobs. Draco's came back only moments later, promising to be there tomorrow evening, and if things got any worse to let him know. His daughter came above everything, but he had faith in Harry that he could handle this, and Draco desperately needed to stay where he was in the Beauxbatons infirmary. It was then, as the message ended, that Rosie let out a little cry, her nose had started to bleed and she was ghostly pale, "daddy, icky!" She quickly cried, feeling her stomach twisting and churning.

Oh, Merlin. Harry grabbed a tissue from the stand, holding it up to her nose. "Here, love, it's okay. Hold this there. I've got something." Harry dug frantically through the bag, producing a small bottle. "Take one big drink of this, love. And I'll put the melt on your feet." Harry instructed, pulling back the blanket to reveal her feet, toes nearly purple from the cold. He took a large scoop of salve on his finger, lining the bottoms and insides of her soles with it. That would get her temperature back up, at least. It was a warmth salve. Strong enough to fight off even a blood cold. "Rosie, we've got to keep our heads, yeah? Look at me. I've got you." He reached up to cup her cheek, warming it with his clean hand.

The small girl was so so frightened, so afraid, the tissue she was holding to her nose was dripping as the blood kept flowing, she'd managed only a small sip from the bottle, insisting she was going to throw up if she had anymore. Watching her Daddy and her small feet, that had gone past being blue. "Can you do my hands, daddy?" She was quick to ask, even her hands were so blue, her lips near purple, she knew it wouldn't help, the feet were the temperature points for the body, but she was desperate. "Daddy, I need to be sick again," she told him quickly, desperately, the blood now dripping onto her little fuzzy jumper that she always wore to bed, she was always cold, it was impossible to warm her up. Their house always on fire, while Rosie would still be in three jumpers, Draco and Harry barely managing in t-shirts.

"Hold on, love," Harry muttered, running out to the common area to grab a waste bin. How did life come to this? He never thought he'd be fighting to keep his little girl alive, every minute of the day, always worrying. But here he was, holding up the wastebin for her to lose her stomach in, already reaching for the next item in the bag. Draco had talked about being close to a cure of some sort. A way to break the curse. That was nearly a year ago, now, and there hadn't seemed to be any progression. Harry just prayed for someone at Beauxbaxtons would be able to provide some ideas for him. "Alright. Let's take a deep breath." Harry pulled out a pair of enchanted socks and mittens, tucking them on her, and letting them warm up with a gentle squeeze. He reached out with new tissues, cleaning little bits of the blood up off her face before they dried. Harry went to his closet, pulling out a suitcase with a tag that read 'Rosie's blankets'. He pulled out a rather extensive pile of blankets and jumpers, tossing them onto her on the bed with a weak smile. "We're gonna calm down, love. The salve should start working, and we're...we're gonna take a nice /big/ sip of your medicine. And let it sit in your stomach, for a full minute." Harry joined her on the bed, cocooning her in blankets and pulling her up into his lap, trying to warm her against his chest. She was still nearly freezing. That was fine. It was fine. The salve took a few minutes to work. It would work.

It was moments before Rosie was throwing up what little she had in her tummy, it was mostly blood and water, her nose still gushing too, it was like a horror scene at this point, and when she was finally done throwing up, and her nose had started to ease, she looked so completely drained. She had just made it to her Dad's in time. She changed out of her ruined and bloodied jumper and into two of her special ones for these situations. She buried in as close as she possibly could into Harry's chest, curling up small, as if she weren't already so tiny, trying to hide away in his chest, her eyes fluttering closed as she silently begged for all of this to just stop, so she could finally sleep. Her lips were blue and her body was shivering, although, with the slave, socks and mittens, the jumpers and blankets and her Daddy's body warmth, she was slowly starting to feel better. When her tummy settled enough, she took a big sip of her medicine with Harry's help, before snuggling right back up into him, hiding away in his chest. It was very late into the night now, nearing one in the morning.

The silence nearly tore him apart. He rocked slightly as he held her, her head tucked under his chin, his eyes closed. Reaching down, he took her glasses off her, folding them on the nightstand before pulling another blanket around them. She was almost normal temperature now, but there was still the worst to come. Only time would tell if they'd stopped it soon enough, or if the aftermath would hit. Sometimes it didn't. Sometimes the pain was worse than the cold, after. "I'm gonna give you your shot, alright? It'll warm you up. Help you sleep." And starve your mind for a bit - protecting her from the pain, for just a short while. "Can you sit up a little?" He asked, reaching for the bag. God, he hated this part. Pulling the long needle from the bag, Harry was careful to insert it into a muscle group, just as Draco had shown him, only using half the medication before pulling it out and pressing a tissue to the injection site. "There ya go Little Dragon. Feel better? Let's go to bed, yeah?" Harry scooted back, his back and head resting against the headboard - daughter, and 23 blankets piled on his lap, arms wrapping tightly around her. His glasses came to rest beside hers. God, where was Draco when he needed him...

She used to protest about the needle, as a baby she would kick and scream the house down, now though - she was silent, still, kept her eyes closed, her body was tense, but she didn't kick up a fuss. Honestly, she didn't have the energy to, she just accepted it. Gently, she buried back up into Harry's chest, her eyes closing, as her body started to relax, started to warm up. Everything was looking okay like they'd caught it right on time. Draco knew Harry could handle it if he could've been there - he would've, but he was saving a poor child's life, and he knew Harry could save Rosies for tonight, he had full faith in his husband. Rosie fell asleep after a short while, some point through the night she'd kicked off all the blankets, and the mittens, but she'd stay buried right up against her daddy the whole night. By morning though - it was clear things were not good, at all. Every motion made Rosie almost scream in pain, she could barely move, she felt like a statue, like if she moved her limbs would snap. Both Harry and Rosie had classes, but the girl was in such a horrific state.

Harry woke to the soft sobbing of his daughter, his entire body freezing up as his eyes opened, careful not to move, just out of pure habit. There was nothing he could do, now. Nothing except hold her, and try and help her keep still. There was no salve for this kind of pain - Rosie's own body trying to kill her. "It's okay, love. You can cry." He reassured her, sitting up only slightly and pulling his arms away from her. There was no point trying to keep it from happening, now. Years, they'd been trying to destroy this thing, this curse. It was what happened when they got married. A blood curse on the Malfoy family - making sure they all stayed in line, no one drifted off with an unwanted suitor. It was supposed to scare them into obedience, the threat that their children would have something as unholy as this. For that, Harry blamed himself. "I'm right here, love. It's alright." Harry reached for his wand, stopping himself from moving so quickly as to shake her. "Talk to me. Let me know what I can do."

Rosie was in tears, floods of tears. Usually, this happened within hours or it didn't happen at all. Not hours later, she had been fine through the night, this just didn't make sense - well, it did, it meant the curse was becoming aggressive, life-threatening, it was trying to kill her. It seemed so unlikely that the girl was going to make it to her teen years, the way things were going. She tried to reach out for her glasses, but she couldn't, all she could do was scream, scream so loud at the agonizing pain. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" She begged out loudly, between the cries that wracked through her body, only making her cry even harder.

There was something inside of him that broke the tiniest bit, as his daughter wept in his lap, and Harry had to make a choice. He had to either give in, to something he'd been pushing down inside of him for far too long (his entire life, really) or let her suffer. This would pass. This would pass. Draco always said that, that these things passed slowly and he had to just wait them out. But his fingers twitched on his wand, holding it above her slightly. He couldn't let it just pass. A memory came to mind, of Snape, kneeling over him. After Draco and he had gotten into a fight, back in one of his first years at the school. "Vulnera Sanentur!" Harry hissed, unsure whether he was still speaking English, or if he'd slipped into Parsletongue. There was no way of knowing. It was a powerful counter-curse and a healing enchantment. one that was meant to heal the blood, as in cuts and scrapes. Force them to heal themselves by healing the blood in them. Harry only prayed it worked, even just for a short while.  
He'd always hated knowing some of these things. Spells that Tom Riddle had written and perfected. Using them was one thing Harry vowed never to do - having them put into his mind by the Dark Lord, during their time sharing a soul - spells as these had appeared in his dreams. He heard them in Parsletongue whispers. They'd haunted him. Using them had always taunted him like he was appreciating Voldemort's wisdom. But this... "Rosie...love.."

Rosie's cries quietened just a little, but she was still sobbing, tears still rushing down her pale cheeks, all she could go was now grab onto Harry, she still couldn't move properly. While it was a blood curse, it was a bloodline curse, it targetted the whole body, not just the bloodstream, and her muscles were turning to what anyone would guess was stone. It was hard to tell what blood curse it was exactly, whether she would end, like Nagini, as an animal, or whether she would be left motionless, paralysed, or just dead. It was impossible to tell at this point. She was growing weak though, so so weak. "Daddy please, daddy..." She begged out quietly, she couldn't take much more of this, while it had helped a little, she still just couldn't move, the pain only slightly better.

Damn it all. "It's okay, love. I'm right here." Harry held her tightly, closing his eyes and trying to think. Think think think think think think. He needed something bigger. Something worth it. His mind raced through lists of spells. Nothing he knew. There was nothing normal that he hadn't already tried. Nothing that they had researched or looked into, there was no pain-curing spell big enough. Nothing to reverse a blood curse they knew nothing about. They just needed more time. Rosie needed to be able to breathe. Just for a bit.  
A voice came in the back of his head. The tiniest hiss. 'Extemihi Dolor'. Dolor. He knew that. Oh god. Harry looked down at his daughter, cooing at her to try and serve as some sort of distraction. Tom's voice grew. "E-...Extrem-ihi, D...Dolor." Harry whispered, tapping the tip of his wand to his daughter's forehead, ever so lightly. A forbidden spell, he was sure. Even though he'd never read about it anywhere. One that Voldemort had crafted for himself.  
Harry wondered if their bond would ever break. Even now that Tom was gone and dead, he still felt him. The imprint that the Horcrux had left on him, gave him thoughts like these. A spell to take one person's pain. And cast it on another. He held the glowing black tip of his wand up and touched it gently to his forehead, gritting his teeth in anticipation. He could do this, for her. He could take it.

The cursing of the blood was a spell so deep, so enriched, nothing could cure it, fix it, relieve it, help it, nothing. It was so beyond any magical powers of Harry, of Voldemort, of Dumbledore. All Draco could do was relieve the symptoms through healing, he couldn't do anything else, no magic. So naturally, the spell backfired, big time. It left Rosie /screaming/. Her whole body tensing right back up, she couldn't even move a finger, it left her sobbing, screaming, louder than ever before - until she fell still, silent. She'd passed out from the immense pain, her body couldn't take it, the pain had doubled. It had been so extreme, her body had failed, it couldn't handle the excruciating agony. She was out, like a light...


End file.
